The Age of the Maximals!
by megatronus89
Summary: The Pack. Six of The worlds most elite mercenaries. Hired for an unknown experiment By MECH. Unknown to the six members that this is their last time they will ever be human again. So join, Wolf, Vixen, Dingo, the twins Jackel and Hyena, and the original member of the first pack Hound. Though these names will soon change along with themselves.


Funny how things go from sunshine and roses to darkness and shit. Thus is the life of one of the most elite mercenary unit in the world. A group know as "The Pack." When it comes to hell or high water. The pack will always be there in the most thickest part of the rat infested shit hole warzones.

The members themselves know eachother simply by their code names.

'Hound', tracking and medical expert. Since peraonal infomation is kept form each other. Not much is know other than that the man is easily irritated, but offers advice from years of experince. Standing roughly 6' 3. 250 pounds, with the making of a beer gut starting to form. Black hair with grey starting to set in. And dark brown eyes. Hound is in his mid 40s but can still put a 28 year old UFC fighter in the ground like a toddler.

Next up, Dingo. An Australian, man of 28 and the UFC fighter that was put into the ground more times than he could count with Hound than in the Octigan. Standing 6'1 at 220 short ruggy blond and teal green eyes and more offen than naught a hot head. But loyal to his team. His job is simple; long range sniper and recon scout.

Next is Jackel, the eldest twin on the team. Jackel along with his comedic twin sister Hyena. Is the comunitcation and infomation gather on the team. Standing st 5'11. Long black hair tied back. He is well skilled with close range small fire arms and mele weapons.

His sister Hyena... lets just say her humour involves. Prisoners and infomation collecting or... innuendos and racial profanity. (Note: KEEP ALL POINTY AND SHARP OBJECTS OUT OF EACH FROM HER.); speciality demolition and explosives... (note: keep her out of the armory.) With her standing at 5'4 and hair much like her brothers. She just prefers to wear hers losely.

Next up is the second in comand. Vixen. Former CIA agent. Vixen is someone that has a rather short temper when dealing with clients or hyena... mostly hyena. Stand at 5'8 blond hair and blue eyes this russian-american beauty has bite. With master of fire arms and tactical training.

Now the leader of the pack himself the one they call Wolf. Unlike the other memebers who joined the pack. Wolf was born into ir. His mother and father were the original members. Coyote and Snowfox both of whom created the group back in Vietnam. Wolf while trained to their perfection. Took the mantel of leaderat a young age of 25. The youngest on the team. But right now they have a big problem. That vould be summerised in two things.

1) an old colleage of his father's, Colonel Leland Bishop AKA: Silas, leader of Mechanical Enchancement of Cybernetic Humans... M.E.C.H. for shot. Had ask if the pack could leand their expertise for an experimental tech.

2) the experimental tech they were testing wss not weapons but nanites. Microscopic robots that were the size of cellerual tissue. And it was about to be injected into their bodies.

"Leland, you better pray to which ever god you beleive in. Because if this does not kill me... i will kill you." Said wolf as he and he team struggled against their bindings.

"Oh, spare me the theatrics. Mr. Thunderheart. I care not less. You are just a hiregun. Nothing else being paid to due the drity work. The highest bidder and all that." Said silas as he waved off the threat.

"Then you know nothing about The Pack. Like the wolves. We are loyal to our clients. Even if the enemy offered a thousand times more than what our clients could ever pay. We will stay by their sides. We, the pack stand For Courage."

"Rrrrrr, for Duty." Came the growl from jackel as he glared at the grunt that had his gun aimed on him.

"Hehehe, for honour." Came a slight psychotic giggle from hyena as she flirted with the henchmen with a wink.

"Hn, for Nobility." Hound grunted as he was punched in his gut.

"Sigh, for virtue." Came an annoyed tone from vixen.

"And for Loyality, mate. You, ya blood lil' wanker. I racken i gonna enjoy beaten ya face in." Came the cocky voice of Dingo as he kicked a henchman in the kiwis. Making many of he men in the room flinch. Becore he was butted in the head by the rifle. "OI! That hurt ya dingbat!"

Irrated by his present company. Silas left the room, not before turning to his medical science officer.

"Doctor. I want them prepped for their surgery."

"But, sir. With the chances as they are now. They will die And the nano machines used can not be recovered."

"If they die, they die. Just... get rid of the bodies if they do." Sailed the secert terriorist organization's leader be fore he left the room.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. I am Dr. Victor Piranhine, though others have given me the name-"

"Dr. Piranhoid, due to the face you enjoy feeding you pet piranhas your interrogation victims." Said Wolf as he glared at the man before him. "Also had his pratice licences revoked for... inhumane testing with genetic manipulation, am i wrong?"

"I see you are well informed, i would have thought they would erase my name completely." Said the deranged doctor.

"Hehehe, actually. Hehee, they basically blacklisted you world wide as a dr. Frankenstien reject. Who suffered from mommy and daddy issues. Hahaha." Hyena said as she laughed her ass off even given the fact they might die soon, but irking the doctor was enough to bring the other into fits of laughter.

"I will enjoy hearing YOU scream the most."

"Yea be screaming you mommas name like she did mine." Came the jouvinal reply.

"Really hyena? I am 4 years younger than you. And you still act like a damn brat." Wolf said as he shook his head.

"Lets begin the operation. Are the six vials of the serum ready, yes? Than inject them." Said the mad doctor as he gained an insain gleam in his eye.

"Ey, wolf. Ya'know that time in rico? Well it was me that started. Sorry mate." Dingo confessed to wolf about an incident that is so disturbing and so grossest that even i, the writer shudders thinkingabout it.

"Dingo... if we live i will kill bishop. Than i will kill you painfully slow." Said wolf as he growled but the looked towards the needle that was inching closer to his throat.

Once the needle broke the skin it began pumping the silver like liquid into their body, causing them all to scream in unimaginable pain as they could feel the burning like molten hot iron being poured into thier vains.

It took only fifteen minutes before all vital signs showed a flat line, indicating they all had died.

"Well. Looks like the test is a failure, lunch people. I have a report for silas to write up. Will a some of you take these failed experiments to the floor run off. Better those bodies get washed away than stinking up the place." Said the one eyed doctor.

-3 hours later, 80 Km away from Jasper Nevada.-

"Ggggah, sound off!" Wolf said as held his head in pain.

"Vixen, counted for. Though my hair is a mess."

"Jackel here. Fuck feels like Peru all over again."

"Hyena hehe-Ow... not so funny."

"Hound, i feel like shit."

"Dingo's not dead yet mate. Though anyone as hungery as i am?" The Australian born said with a grin, which got some nods from the others.

As they got out of the water run off they saw a mile sign.

(JASPER, NEVADA; 50 miles.)

"Jasper, uh. Hey Jackel you'regood at math right? How far is jasper in Km?" Hound said as scratched his beard.

"... about 80-81 kilometers. Damn americas and the stupid fucken imperial measurement system. Everyone else is using metric and they had to be the stubborn mules and stick to an outdate and inferior system." Complain the egyptian born.

"Lighten up bro. Got thing its far to walk." Said hyena.

"Sister... you are an idiot. If we drove it would be an hour less. But due to walking that is at most a five or six hour walk... but a run of 3 or 4 hours." Said the male twin to his sister.

"100 bottles of beer on the wall. 100 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 99 bottles of beer left on the wall." Sang hyena crudely to annoy her brother.

-4 and half hours later-

"Welcome to KO burger, a burger so good it will knock you out. Names jack how may i help you." Said the teen behind the counter as he watched six military guys and girls walk up to the counter. Feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah, it will have the... Jab burger, with big KO frys and a root beer." Said wolf as he looked to the others.

"The Slambo Jumbo chicken burger, with reg. Frys and sprit if not sprit. 7up." Said jackel, which got him wierd looks form the others as he ate the lest. "What? I am just really hungry."

"The double KO burger. Onion rings and a coke." Said vixen as she felt some what dizzy.

"Gu'day, mate. I racken i will have ur... Ring out burger with extra bacon and Ali-chili frys. And fresca."

"Alright, orders 10, 6, 3, 15, 9, and 1. That will be... 56.98." Said the boy as he looed at them.

"Credit." Was all wolf said as he laid for their meal.

-outside-

standing outside the burger joint. Enjoying themselves it wasnt until he got a silent signal from hound to check his 4 o'clock. But did so when he looked up to Vixen sitting across from him and signal to lower her blue shades. Giving him a mirror to look at. Which was a blue cycle waiting in the parking lot.

Turning to look at hound with a raised eyebrow.

'The bike moved, and no body moved it. There is no wind' he signaled back to his pack leader.

'Those ET thing we heard talk about with the military?'

'Maybe...'

'Friendly or foe?'

'Not sure... we will-' "aaagh! My hand!" Hound yelped out in pain. Which wss fallowed by the other as he could only watch terror as their friends and their selves were being ripped apart from the inside out as metal started to replace their skin.

It did not tak long for it to draw the attention of the motorcycle sitting not far from them.

In the span it which it took their metamorphosis to be complete the blue motor bike transformed into a 15 foot tall robotic woman.

"Gaaah! If i wasnt in so much pain... i would so hit on that." Said dingo as he felt his organs become goo and his bone shattering.

"If i wasnt... sure i would hurt myself... in the process... i will kick you in the nuts dingo." Said vixen as she looked at her somewhat boyfriend.

"Sorry darlin. Oooh god thks fucken hurts!"

While the mercenary group talked painfully amoung themselves. Arcee had called for an E.G.B. (Emergency Ground Bridge.) Because she did not know wha was happening to these people. First it seemed fine but it wasnt until the older male started screaming in pain before they all started to... cyberformed into cybertronian.

"Ratchet i need an E.G.B., now! I have six humans that seemed to be suffering from Cyberformation!" Said the robotic woman as she could watch in her own horror as the human sized robots started to take from.

The tallest of them was a 2 ft. Shorter than herself. The smallest was a little over 8 and half feet tall.

But before the grond bridge could materialized. The six became rabbed like animals. Before they ran off. But strangely they ran together like a pack of wolves.

4 hours later in a forest area, one could heard animal noises that are not native to this area of the world.

Only time will tell if the beast roaming this forest are friends or foes. But one this is for sure a new era is about to begin, The Age of the Maximals.


End file.
